Roses are red, violets are blue, i'm coming along to kill you
by Creativity at its best
Summary: (Sequel to Fake it till you make it) Just when the streets of japan started to feel a lot safer, L, Near, and Mello started to lighten up, and focus on their future, a new killer emerges. He's come to settle the score, bring the past to the present, and kill a certain someone on valentine's day...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **(MELLO'S P.O.V)**

I knocked my head slightly, to the rock music that was playing on L's stero. I glanced at my girlfriend Halle who sat next to me, finishing the last of her beer. Here I was at L's hotel suite, attending his little get together. You know what?, it wasn't half bad.

I was at doubtful at first, to be hanging out with Misa and Sayu, however as I slowly interacted with them, I had to admit I was enjoying myself. I lay my head back on the sofa, as I stared at the expensive chandelier, that glittered from the ceiling.

This Saturday coming, was valentine day, and believe it or not, I was looking forward to it. I placed my hands behind my head now, and closed my eyes. There were two reasons I was looking forward to it: One, cause it meant something to Halle, and two she would be allover me. Opening my eyes, I observed everyone was sitting down now.

I stared at the two unique couples curiously. I wonder what they have planned for valentine's day?,and what they would usually do. I smirked to myself sitting up. **Time to find out. "Where's the craziest place you guys ever made out as a couple?"** I asked interrupting everyone's thoughts. Near narrowed his blank eyes at me in irritation.

My smile was wider now. **This should be interesting… There was a akward silence.** Just when I thought no one was going to respond, L spoke up. "Misa and I made love in her garden once." **"Really?"** Sayu managed to say, as she nearly choked on her juice in shock.

"Yeah"Misa said smiling proudly. "It wasn't planned… rather it was spontaneous" she said putting her arm around L's neck as she glanced at L lovingly. L stared back at her with sincere love in his eyes. **"It was romantic"** she sighed happily, giving L a chaste kiss on the lips.

I groaned at their loveydovey scence. **"Get a room!." "Near"** I said as my gaze eagerly fell on him. He gazed back evenly. His panda eyes dared me to ask him anything. **"Mind your own business"** Near responded in his usual nonchalant way, as he twirled his hair.

Everyone laughed including myself. **What did he have to hide?.** I had to admit, I never thought Near would get involved romanticly with someone. L yes, Near no. I remembered L asking him if Sayu and him were having problems, since he was so moody.

(Previous story fake it till you make it) I nearly doubled over in shock, learning that he had gotten one. My quiet toy playing used to be rival, **had become a man.** Now I couldn't wait to get some sort of feedback. Instead I received silence.

I turned to see Sayu, who suddenly couldn't look me in the eye. **I wasn't buying their prude behavior. As the old sayings goes: It's the quiet ones who are the freaks. "Of all the places Halle and I have done it, I think carsex is the best"** I bragged.

Halle stuffed herself with cheesecake and rolled her eyes. **Which I saw. "Oh come on Halle, don't act like you didn't enjoy it."** Sayu and Misa laughed out loud at my comment. L and Near just grinned. **"Alright fine."** Near said suddenly.

" **I let Sayu call you one afternoon, to give you a message for me"** he paused. **He then looked me dead in the eye. "While she was relaying you the message, I fingered her." L's emotionless eyes widen in shock, as he stared at Near. Misa stifled a giggle, while Sayu turned bright red, while Halle and I cracked up in laughter hysterically.**

" **See Halle?, I told you it's the quiet ones that are the freaks."** I stated wiping tears out of my eyes. **"So that's why you sounded so breathless Sayu"** I teased. **"Screw you Mello"** she said smiling now. "Is anyone busy after they leave here?,if not I was thinking we could go to the gentleman's night club. I got a friend who could get us in the V.I.P section, so we don't have to be in the crowds."

"Not a bad idea," Near said agreeing. "That sounds fun" Sayu said up for the idea. "I can't tell when last time I've been to one." I wasn't surprised Near was up for this. Sayu had made Near attend different social events,so it wasn't new to him. However, I was hoping L would come along, since it would be his first time to go to one.

L glanced at Misa. I could see him silently communicating with her. I was amazed at how well these two knew one another, since their relationship had recently blosoomed. They didn't have to say anything to one another, to express how they felt. All it took was just one look.

I had to admit, I was a little jealous. I hoped Halle and I relationship could be just like theirs someday. "Alright" L said finally breaking his gaze with Misa. "I'll tag along."

 **(MISA'S P.O.V)**

I smiled, as I watched some of my friends talk and guesture animatedly, about what they would do at the night club. The limo turned into my neighbourhood, as I caught Ryuuzaki staring at me. **I knew that look.** It was a look of sadness. I smiled at him as best as I could, but I wasn't fooling matter of how much a good actor I was, I never really could fool Ryuuzaki.

He knew what was up with me. My depression was back, and I felt like I was sinking. Therapy and Ryuuzaki's love were definitely my rock, **not to mention my sanity.** However, like any emotionally scarred person, it was a long journey ahead of us to beat the heavy weight, that was placed upon our minds and hearts.

It certainly was battle,which is why I had to do this alone for myself, If I wanted to move forward. I let Ryuuzaki know that he should go with our friends to the night club, without me. I needed to be alone, and battle my depression on my own.

 **He has always been the one to fight my emotional battles. I realized that I needed to start doing that on my own.** I didn't need comfort tonight, like I always got when I was down. What I needed a bubble bath, and a good cry. Even though Ryuuzaki never voiced it, I knew he needed more laughter and happiness in his life.

That's why I wanted him to go so badly. **Always giving, never taking.** That's one of the things I loved about him. The limo came to a stop now, before I opened the door, I pecked Ryuuzaki on the lips. Mello made kissy noises to mock us. I flipped him the bird before getting out. The limo waited until I unlocked my front door, and got inside.

 **OoOoOo**

I fell back on my kingside bed, and closed my there I stretched my arms and legs out, as I tried to relax. Listening to the running water, I had put on, I was debating mentally whether to light some scented candles, or put on some classical music while I took my bubble bath.

 **That's when I heard a faint sound.**

It was so faint, had I not been lying on my bed so quietly, I might not have heard it. My eyes shot open uncertainly, **to see a machete raised above my head.**

 **OH MY FUCKING GOD.**

I rolled away just in time, to miss the powerful blow that hit the mattress. Unfortunately I rolled unto the floor with a thud, instead of unto my feet. I then scrambled to my feet in fear, and froze.

 **THAT'S WHEN I SAW IT.**

 **The one holding the machaete was Light Yagami. "No" I trembled stepping backwards clumsily. "Your not suppose to be here" I whimpered now. Everything around me started to spin. My vision blurred in and out for a few seconds. "Oh am i?" he asked casually pulling the machete out of my king size bed.**

 **He turned to face me now. Wait, something wasn't right, his voice sounded different. I don't know if it was that I was so frightened, that I had become so confused that I couldn't rationalize properly at the moment, but it was as if I was seeing Light…, but due to his clothes a black west coat (which I had never seen him wear),and strange voice.**

 **It was if I was dealing with a completely different person. "Miss me?" he asked grinning. I didn't answer. Instead I eased closer to the door.**

 **He raised the machete and ran towards me.**

 **I shot off like a race horse, to the entrance and bounded down the stairs. I was gasping for breath. I needed to get to a phone… Before I could make it down the stairs, I felt strong rough arms grab the back of my top, and pulled me towards him.**

" **LET ME GO!" I screamed hysterically, my arms flying wildly in fear of what he would do to me. I managed to claw at his face, particularly just above his eye. "YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" he hissed venomly, as I felt the hand that was holding my shirt let go of me for a second.**

 **Now's my chance… I shoved him back with all my might, and continued sprinting towards the front door. I could hear his footsteps behind me. If he catches me again,I'm definitely dead for sure… As I reached the door, the machete flew past me, cutting the side of my face, as it sticks in the door, like a knife stuck in a cake.**

 **I could feel blood trickling down the left side of my face, as I swing open the front door to escape into the night. I didn't care. All I could think about was survival. As I sprinted out unto my manicured lawn, I turned back to see no one behind me.**

 **Still running, as I turned and bumped into something or someone. I let out a blood curling scream.**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

Misa had forgotten her purse. I decided to shuffle through it, I saw some important documents that weren't suppose to be left in her bag. I asked the others if they were in a hurry to get into the club, thankfully they had said no.

So I asked the driver to turn around and head back to Amane's house. As the limo pulled into her yard. I looked out the car window **to see Misa stumbling, and running at the sametime towards us. I didn't think she saw us, but what alarmed me is that she kept looking back at the house. The moonlight was bright so I saw her clearly.**

 **Something was wrong….**

I demanded that the driver stop the limo,and jumped out. As I ran to her, she still didn't see me. She literally crashed into me and screamed. **"Misa! Misa!" I shaked her, as she clawed at my face. "GET AWAY FROM ME LIGHT!" she screamed. Light?, Oh Misa!...**

" **Misa its me Ryuuzaki!" I said putting my hands on either side of her face, turning her head to face me, despite being clawed at.**

 **She stopped.**

 **She was gasping for air. I took in her appearance: Her blonde hair was untidy, her brown eyes were wide and feral with fear.**

 **I recognized that look.**

 **She was fighting for survival.**

 **I also noticed her left cheek was cut badly, and her top on her right side was pulled down.**

 **This wasn't good, I had never seen Misa like this.**

" **What happened?" I asked softly. She started to cry. I glanced over my shoulder, to see Mello and company that were twenty yards from me were sprinting towards us. "Ryuuzaki!" she wailed into my chest.**

" **LIGHT'S COME BACK…."**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

I tucked Misa into my bed, and stared at her. She stared at the ceiling silently. Her eyes had become lifeless like a doll's. It was if I was staring into nothingness. She lay perfectly still. Not even a flinch. Misa had completely shut down. **Whoever did this was going to pay dearly.**

I felt myself slowly becoming angry thinking of Light. **If I could get my hands on that bastard Light Yagami alive… God only knows what I would do to him…** My eyes fell on Misa who was staring at me now. My featured softened, as I caressed her cheek.

"You don't believe I saw Light don't you?." "It's possible you didn't, could have been someone else." I picked up the glass of water and valium pills, from my night stand, and gestured to her to take it. She obediently took it, and not too long after fell asleep.

Heading towards the bedroom door, my mind raced with questions: **Did Misa really see Light?, or is she so emotionally damaged that if someone attacked her, the first thought would be Light?.** Outside my bedroom stood Halle, who was looking out the window.

I told Halle I was going to headquarters, and she should stay and watch Misa, until I got back. I headed out my suite not feeling like myself.

 **(MELLO'S )**

When L decided to go check out Misa's mansion himself at 10:00pm the same night, despite Rester and Jovanni looking it over, I jumped at the opportunity when he requested Near and I to tag along. Tonight was supposed to be a night out filled with laughter and fun.

Instead it turned out to be a real life horror movie.

 **FUCK.**

Every time I closed my eyes, I could see Misa screaming hysterically. I felt it for L. I couldn't imagine what I would have done if someone was after Halle. A maid greeted us by the front door, as we stepped into Misa's gigantic home.

" **Wow"** I murmured looking around the great hall. To our left and right had two large entrances that seemed to leading to other rooms. We were facing the grand stairs,that was covered by expensive carpet. "I want you two to check downstairs for anything out of the ordinary. I'm going to Misa's room alone." L explained shoving his hands into his pockets, heading for the stairs.

I looked at his feet. He was wearing running shoes, for the first time in a long while.

 **OoOoOo**

We had cleared eight rooms and had one more to go. Misa's den. "Near…" I paused picking up a picture frame with Misa's parents and her. "Do you think L's going to be alright?" I whispered. "Why are you whispering Mello?" Near asked pulling a draw open with gloved hands.

" **You know why!"** I shot back in annoyance now. **God dammit!, Near could be just a smartass sometimes.** "You're forgetting L's upstairs" he said closing the drawer that belonged to a small table satisfied. "Even if he overheard our conversation, I'd doubt he would be upset that you're concerned."

"Near," I said looking at him now. "You're the worst person I've ever had a conversation with." Near didn't respond. He was suddenly focused on a plain old teddy bear that was on a shelf. "Please tell me you've seen a teddy bear before" I rolled my eyes.

He still didn't answer. Instead he walked up to it slowly, and took it off the shelf. I peered closely at it over Near's shoulders. **Why was Near so fixed on this bear?.** "You know if you want it, you have to ask Misa for it first." I joked. "Shut up and take off the Lights" Near said suddenly becoming dead panned.

I said nothing, and instantly searched for the switch, realizing he wasn't joking. I switched off the lights, and the only thing I could see was two green circles staring back at me. I switched the lights back on, just in time to see Near have a creepy smile on his face.

He turned the back of the bear to face him. The bear was stitched up at the back. He roughly pulled at the stitching, as I watched on in silence, as the stuffing dropped to the ground to reveal a hidden camera.

 **OoOoOo**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

I ran my gloved fingertips on the edge of Misa's dressing table, and closed my eyes. I remembered holding on to the edge one night, when I lifted Misa, and sat her on it, as we teared each other's clothes off. **This was one of our intimate places in this house…**

 **SOMEONE VIOLATED IT BY COMING IN HERE…**

I had checked the windows and doors, in the other rooms, including here, to find no breaking and entry. I had questioned the maids, to see if they had seen anyone hanging around the mansion. Or any strange visitor that recently came to visit Misa.

They all said no.

 **So how did this psycho get this close to Misa?.** Thinking about it, it would have been easier to get to her on the streets, since Misa was so carefree about going anywhere without bodyguards.

 **How did they get in without being spotted by neighbors ( who were at home and in their yards, at the time we believed the killer got in?). What advantage did the killer have, that I'm not seeing?.** Misa and I had discussed putting cameras in her home for her safety before, but she said no.

I regretted not pushing on the matter. It would have made things a lot easier. **Wait that's it!. If the killer wanted to get closer to Misa… he had to monitor her. If my deductions are right, he would have put hidden cameras in her room…**

I began looking at her shelves , her dressing table again, then her night stand. **Nothing.** To my right she had a shelf of shoe , that I hadn't checked. Looking at the shelf closely I just saw shoes. **Come on there has to be one…**

Reaching the twentieth row (on top) I began to feel defeated when I saw it. A small camera in a form of a circle. It resembled a webcam. Taking it up, I held it between my thumb and index fingers. I climbed down looking at it. **So this is what this psycho was using…**

 **On impulse I threw it against the wall in anger. To top it off I punched the wall. I felt my control slipping. WHOEVER HE WAS HE WAS GOING TO PAY… I wanted him to rot in a cell, to make him feel how Misa felt. I WANTED HIM CAGED… WHERE I COULD SEE HIM, AND HE WOULD KNOW WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO BE VUNERABLE**

I was so angry, because the realization of this case sinked into me deeply. **Misa could have been killed, and I wasn't there to protect her…** I needed to head back to headquarters now. I needed to come up with some form of strategy. I mentally made a noted that I should get Rester to install tiny cameras, that couldn't easily be detected.

I hadn't removed my fist that had punched the wall. Mello and Near stood at the doorway nervously. "L are you okay?" Mello asked shifting from one foot to the next. **"No Mello"** I answered finally taking my hand down from the wall.

I turned to see Near holding a nanny cam. **So they found one too… "Not until I bring this mad man to justice."** With that I stepped between them and walked out of the room, too upset to say anything more.

 **SUNDAY FEBRUARY 8** **TH**

 **1:00AM**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

I loomed over Sayu, as my fingers snaked up her legs underneath the covers. Beneath those covers we were naked. She breathed unsteadily, as she put her left arm over her eyes. She had just orgasmed for the third time, and I was ready to let her reach her peak again.

 **However I hesitated.**

There was something off about our love making session this morning. Even though she moaned and groaned she seemed a million miles away. Something was bothering her. I removed my hand from her legs, and straddled her instead.

She removed her arms now, and stared at me. "What are you thinking?" I asked casually. She bit her bottom lip guiltily. "Before you answer" I spoke again leaning forward to twirl her hair. "Remember our agreement. **NO SECRETS."** I slowly emphasized the last two words.

Because of our past experiences (previous story fake it till you make it) we agreed to be open with one another. **"What if Light is really back?"** she asked softly. It's not entirely impossible "I stated letting go of her hair now, sitting back up. "Way to make me feel better!" she retorted irritated now.

"I'm simply saying that anything is possible. Before I discovered the deathnote and the Shinigami, I would have doubted that they existed." She exhaled and closed her eyes. "Whether its Light or not Sayu, **I will protect you. Don't forget L, Mello and I are the greatest detectives in the world. Whatever comes our way we can handle"**

I suddenly flipped her switching our positions. "if you want to think about something" I said sitting up eyeing her perfect small breast. **"Why not think about riding me?"** I suggested seductively with a slight small on my face.

Before she could react, my cellphone rang. We froze both staring at it. I glanced at Sayu's glowing clock.

 **1:00am**

 **Who could be calling at this hour?.** She slid off me silently, as I reached for it and answered. "This is Near" I answered in a bored monotone. "It's me Mello. Jovanni is on his way to Sayu's home, as we speak to pick you up. There's been a murder and they discovered it's connected to Misa's attacker.'

"Mello' I sighed and yawned intentionally for him to hear. "Do you know what time it is?, I'll read the reports tomorrow." **"Are you serious Near?!, whether you're sleeping or fucking cause I know you're at Sayu's, I suggest you get out of bed and get ready, you albino asshole!."**

With that I hung up. Just great. I guess Sayu riding me like there's no tomorrow will have to wait.

 **OoOoOo**

As Jovanni drove past Halle car to park in front of her, I spotted Mello. His hands were folded in front of him while he sulked. Guess he didn't want to be here either. I observed that we were in a residential area, and frightened neighbors gathered together, as they whispered looking at green and yellow house, which we pulled up at.

Policemen were using crime scene tape to block off the area now. "You ready?" Jovanni asked staring at me through his rear view mirror. "I'm always ready" I responded looking at the house carefully.

 **OoOoOo**

I stared down at the dead girl. Rester had cut the victim down from the ceiling. Her mother had discovered her, when she came to use the bathroom. "We suspect it's a stage homicide. We found blood and skin below the nails, indicating some sort of struggle."

Rester explained to us. I quickly put on gloves, and turned her over on her stomach. I raised up her shirt. Mello gave me **'What the fuck are you doing?' look**. I stared back at Mello. **'it isn't what it looks like' look.** "There's swelling in the center of her back, which means the killer sticked his knee into her back while he strangled her." I observed.

" **Sick fuck"** I heard Mello mutter. "Her neck is purple and blue" I raised the rope around the victim's neck upwards. "These marks aren't marks from the rope." I explained. "So it's official, it's a murder." Rester sighed. "Yes, you were also correct to think this case is connected to Misa."

"Really?, all I see is a dead girl "Mello yawned. **"No Mello look closer."** I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to the victim. "What are you talking about?!" he untangled his hands from his collar. "Mello" I said staring at the dead girl. "The killer has spoken figuratively. He's telling us what he wants. It's Misa."

His blue eyes widened in realization to what I was saying. Mello finally understood what I was trying to show him. We stared together in silence. The victim was the exact resemblance of Misa Amane.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(KILLER'S P.O.V)**

I looked myself into the mirror. Trickles of water dripped down my face, as I glared at my reflection. **That blonde bitch got away…** **I was so close…** I hadn't expected her weird looking boyfriend and friends to show up. However the night wasn't entirely wasted.

I had scared Misa out of her fucking mind. Smirking now as my bad mood started to change, as I stood up now. Her boyfriend could be a problem. As I pictured him in my mind, he reminded me of something out of an Addams family movie.

His appearance wasn't what bugged me about him. It was his awkwardness. **The way he sat, how he spoke, led me to believe that he was smarter that he was letting on. If it comes to it, I may have to kill him. Why would a girl like Misa end up with an albino?.**

 **SOMETHING WAS MISSING HERE…**

I'll have to check that out. Even though I didn't have all the missing pieces, **I was holding majority of the cards. Misa was going to pay for what she did. I am going to bring the past to the present, and bring down hell on her. Her fate was sealed.**

 **(GENERAL .)**

Misa rolled to her side, as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was L .He smiled softly. "Does Misa feel like her old self again?" Misa smiled slightly and sat up. "I don't feel a hundred percent, but much better than last night"

L pulled her into his arms and murmured "I've arranged for some of your things to come here" "Ok" Misa says softly cuddling closer to him. They stayed like that for a few minutes. **"Does Misa still love Light?'** L asked unexpectedly.

" **What the hell did that come from?!"** she snapped pushing him away. L sat at the foot of the bed, while she glared sitting at the head of the bed. **"Is it really that easy for you to forget?"** Misa whispered as her eyes watered up.

" **My sleepless nights, my depression"** a tear dropped from her eyes. **"My almost attempted suicide."** (Previous story fake it till you make it). L looked away guiltily. He knew he shouldn't have brought that up. On the other hand **he had to know…**

When it came to Misa and Light he always felt insecure. L believed Misa was getting over Light even if the progress was slow, **however deep down he knew she still loved Light. He hated the fact that she had any trace of love for him.**

They both looked at each other in silence. Without warning, she jumped up scrambling to get to the bathroom. L dived to catch her but missed. Every time Misa felt cornered, she'd run off.

 **Not this time.**

He quickly got up, and ran behind her. However Misa was too quick. He was about to snatch her hand, and swing her around to face him. Unfortunately, she entered the bathroom quickly, and slammed the door in his face.

" **Misa…please don't push me away"** L pleads quietly, leaning his head against the door and closes his eyes. He could hear her crying now. **"You've got issues, but guess what? I've got mine"** he stated. The crying suddenly ceased, but Misa didn't come out.

" **Remember we only have each other Misa, and that's all we need"** The door opened slowly as Misa came out, and flung herself on L, and started crying again. He wrapped his arms around her. **"Let me in Misa, so no one can come between us."**

 **(L'S )**

I stared at the Carlm Sea that was below where I stood. Standing on a cliff, I watched the sea splash against the rocks. I should have felt at peace. **I didn't.** It had to do with the fact of why I was here. Not far from where I was standing, Aizawa and Rester were digging up Light Yagami's grave.

Near and Mello stood on the surface and looked on. **Waiting for the big moment. So was I. I had to do this, in order to confirm the possibility that Light Yagami was alive. At the moment I wasn't so sure, however digging up his grave, and opening it would determine if Light was dead or alive.**

I moved away from the edge of the cliff, walking with my usual slouch towards the others. I discovered from Near that when Light died they buried him with one of the worst set of criminals in japan. (Previous story Ambitions of the dead).

To be honest I wasn't sorry. **He deserved what he got, being the dog that he is.** "I almost forgot to tell you L. "Near stated turning to me. "When we examined the first victim, we found a note under her hands. It stated: **Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm coming along to kill you. Signed Light Yagami."**

" **Which proves Light is alive "** Mello added biting into his chocolate. **"Not necessarily"** I answered watching the dirt being thrown into the air. A bit of it touched my feet. **"When we were resurrected from the great beyond Mello (previous story fake it till you make it) our bodies were somehow revived."**

" **If Light is in there decomposing, it's safe to say he's not alive."** I handed Mello a face mask ,and to the others. I threw two down to Aizawa and Rester. **"What I'm worried about is the killing that has started. He didn't just kill anybody, but someone who was the exact image of Misa. What is clear is that he won't stop, until he gets his hands on Misa" "We've reached the casket!{" Rester shouted up to us.**

" **It's a good thing I skipped breakfast "** Mello grumbled not liking the idea that he might see a rotting Kira. Rester and Aizawa brushed off the dust off the coffin. They looked up at me to proceed. I nodded.

 **THIS WAS IT…**

 **As Aizawa and Rester pushed the cover open, I could see Mello burst off his mask and threw up behind us. Near was staring at me blankly. I kept my eyes on the skeleton form of Light Yagami. Rats were coming out of his left eye socket, while worms were coming out the right.**

 **Other insects were coming out his ribs. I gestured for them to close the coffin up. "I'll be damned if I see Light again" Aizawa stated in disgust.**

 **OoOoOo**

Back in the limo, Near, Mello, and I discussed the case some more. Aizawa and Rester left in their personal vehicles. **"I wonder "** Near thought out loud twirling his hair. **" Is there a possibility, that a person could be brought back without the deathnote eraser?"(Previous story fake it till you make it).**

" **We did prove it. Light's in his coffin" I answered suddenly tired of talking about Light. "I'm not convinced L" Near stated not looking me in the eye. "Before I resurrected Mello and you, there was only the deathnote. Then came the deatheraser. (Previous story fake it till you make it). What if there's another unexplored option that a person could be resurrected without the deatheraser?."**

" **Where sticking with what we know. So far there is no other option." "I also wonder why Ryk hasn't returned from the shadow realm yet. Sidoh has also disappeared." (Previous story Ambitions of the dead). "It would have been a lot easier to confirm Light's whereabouts, and if there's a unexplored option."**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

Back at headquarters, L and I switched on the gigantic computer monitors, and tapped in the security code. Different parts of Misa's room appeared on the screen. Taking a seat next to him, I found that everything seemed to be running smoothly.

The maids were the only persons in Misa's mansion, who were busy keeping the rooms clean. Including the yard. **"How does our killer be able to get in and out without being detected?..."** L questioned finishing his gummy bears.

" **Seems too difficult without being spotted…" "Your right. Something's missing." I stated heading towards my dice tower.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(SAYU'S P.O.V)**

I wondered to myself what I was going to cook for lunch, since mom wasn't going to be home. I wished that Near would come over, since he was an excellent cook. Even though I taught him how to cook, being the genius that he is, he had surpassed me.

Was there anything he wasn't good at?. I stepped into the street, hugging my brown paper bag to my side.

 **THAT'S WHEN I SAW HIM…**

On the other side of the road stood Light, **staring back at me.** He was wearing a baby blue T-shirt, and blue jeans. **He never wore T-shirt and jeans!.** I glanced down at my feet, to see my paper bag staring back at me.

I had dropped my paper bag, and didn't even notice it. Just when I was about to pick up the groceries, I jumped at the sound of a horn. **I turned to see a massive truck heading my way.**

 **OH GOD, I WAS GOING TO DIE HERE…**

I wasn't sure what happened next. I felt someone's hands shove me from behind. They shoved me with so much force, I leaped forward, falling head first onto the side walk. **"What the hells gotten into you?!"** A familiar voice shouted at me.

I turned to see Mello staring at me in disbelief. "Sorry" I said lamely. **"Sayu you could have been killed!, if I hadn't seen you standing in the middle of the road, God knows what would have happened!. What were you thinking?!"**

" **Do you have a car?" I asked suddenly. "WHAT?!" Mello said shocked at my sudden question. "I need you to take me to Near… please" I pleaded.** He stared at me skeptically for a moment, then nodded. "Fine, but I don't have a car. I can carry you on my bike."

I followed him, staring at my squashed groceries that were scattered on the road. I wondered briefly if my life would be smashed, if Light had reentered it.

 **(MELLO'S P.O.V)**

I opened the door for Sayu, that lead to the main headquarters. Near's expression switched from blank to surprise at seeing Sayu. **"Near, your girlfriend is crazy"** I declared to him throwing my bike keys on the table.

"What's going on?" L inquired noticing Sayu sat down trembling now. Near who still hadn't said anything, silently got up and walked over to Sayu. He knelt in front of her and caressed her cheek. "What's wrong Sayu?" he asked gently.

She broke down and cried, while she explained. **"Why is he back Near?"** she asked sniffing and wiping her eyes. **"Why is he torturing us?!, First it was Misa. Am I next?, is this about revenge?!. Is this Kira all over again?!**

 **He didn't even look like himself!. He was dressed in a jeans and T-shirt!, he never does that!. It was if he was completely a different person!"**

 **Suddenly the air felt tight in the room. No one said anything. Instead L, Near, and I choose to be silent. Even though nothing was said, Sayu's tearful outburst had affected us. Jovanni silently came over, and lifted Sayu bridal style and turned to Near**

" **I'll take her to one of the guestrooms upstairs" "Thank you Jovanni" Near said his white bangs covered his eyes. As Jovanni carried Sayu out of the room, we could still hear her wailing. Near stood up silently and turned to L.**

" **When I get my hands on the disgusting maggot called Light Yagami….I'm going to kill him" Near's blank expression was replaced with a murderous look. "Join the club" L simply stated.**

" **I have a theory" I spoke up suddenly.**

" **What if this killer isn't Light Yagami at all?" I said staring at one of the computer screens. Near and L's heads snapped towards me with surprise. "Maybe where looking at this case from the wrong angle" I continued.**

" **Misa and Sayu said they've seen Light, and that he doesn't even look the same in some ways. For example the way he was dressed. Which indicates that the killer resembles Light, but is not Light Yagami. Secondly,when you think about it, if Light had returned, Kira would have returned since they are the same person.**

 **However, there's no sign of Kira, just a killer who is obsessed with Misa. Therefore there's a possibility that our killer is a copycat no… probably a look alike." I explained resting my right hand underneath my chin.**

" **You may be onto something Mello" Near said to me sitting next to L. "I admit your theory is worth looking into, but if that's true, it doesn't explain why he's using Light's name." "So if our killer have some connection to Light, and we uncover this connection…"**

 **I thought excitedly, "We find our killer" Near finished twirling his hair.**

 **(KILLER'S P.O.V)**

I drove past Sachiko Yagami's home for the second time. I was disguised in shades and a fake beard, so no one in the neighborhood would recognize me. No one seemed to be home, however when I drove past the house a second time, I saw Sachiko speaking with a neighbor at her gate.

 **Soon I would finally be home. Sayu… I couldn't wait to see her. I regretted letting her see me earlier today. I almost got her killed. That was my intention. The last thing I wanted was to lose someone close to me.**

 **The only person I wanted dead was Misa Amane, and since I couldn't have her, I decided killing women who resembled her, got me one step closer to my goal. I parked the car out of sight, and pushed my seat back a bit.**

 **Placing my hands behind my head. I was bored. I needed to make this game more interesting… As a smile crept up my lips, a plan formulated in my mind.**

 **THIS WAS GOING TO BE FUN…**

 **(HALLE'S P.O.V)**

I sat on the couch watching a movie with my boyfriend Mello. He lay on the other end of the couch snoring. These days he was exhausted, due to working on the case long hours. As I ate my ice cream and watched him sleep, I felt contented having him over even though all he was doing was sleeping.

I use to feel lonely even when I was with others. On the other hand, when I was with Mello I didn't. I admit he can be an asshole sometimes, but he pushed me to my limits in a good way. Strange enough, it helped me deal with this insane world I lived in.

If I were to sum up our relationship: I would say Mihael Kheel was worth it. Turning back to the movie,that was showing on a local station. Channel 9 news station suddenly appeared on the screen. "We've received a tape from an unknown person. What you are about to see will alarm you. Do not panic.

We at channel 9 are making the public aware of this new danger that is to come." My eyes widened in fear, as they displayed a uncensored picture of the murder victim, the case we were investigating.

" **What the fuck?!" I shouted. "Mello!, Mello!" I said in alarm accidently kicking him awake in excitement. "What the hell Halle!" Mello shouted in annoyance sitting up and glaring at me. I didn't respond, but continued to stare at the television.**

 **Mello turned to see what spooked me so much. "What… the … fuck… is going on?!" Mello asked shakily realizing what was happening. Mello's cellphone on the couch had begun to ring. "Mello here"**

" **There's been another murder."**


	5. Chapter 5

**MONDAY FEBRUARY 9** **TH**

 **2:00AM**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

Looking down at the second murder victim I grimaced. This psycho wasn't playing games. A few hours ago, he challenged the greatest detectives in Japan to find him, after channel 9 broadcasted an uncensored photo of the first murder victim.

We needed a lead in the case soon, before any more damage was done. The second victim also resembled Misa. I lifted the victim's left hand, to see an ugly slash in the victim's palm. "So what do you think?" Aizawa questioned coming over to me.

"The victim's wrist was slit, however there are deep cuts on the palms." I paused checking the victim's right palms. "The right palm also has deep cuts, indicating there was a violent struggle." I stood up now glancing at Aizawa. "If my deductions are right, this isn't a suicide. This was suicide was also staged."

"This is the second time L. We've got to stop this somehow." Aizawa said. Two coroners then came in and prepared to put the body in the body bag. Aizawa left the room, while I looked on. The coroner that stood by the victim's feet, lifted the victim to reveal a gold key.

As they placed the victim in the body bag, I bent down and picked up the key. My eyes widened in surprise.

 **This wasn't any old key, I RECOGNIZE THIS ONE….**

"Looks like you found something" Aizawa said coming through the door with Mello and Near. I didn't respond, instead I turned the key around my fingers staring at it in wonder. " I think we've found our lead" I simply stated. "Do you know what this is?" I asked all three of them.

"Other than it being a key" Aizawa stated raising an eyebrow to indicate he didn't know. **"Take a closer look at the initials on the key"** I handed it to Mello to pass it around. "B.C.D? What does that stand for?" Mello asked handing the key to Aizawa.

" **It means Behind Closed Doors. This isn't a normal skeleton key. For starters, it's made of actual gold. This type has a special feature, that sets it above regular skeleton keys. These types were created to open any an very old antique locks."**

" **Regular skeleton keys can open any locks, except the very old antique or improved locks. That's where this type comes in"** "If that's true" Near spoke up examining the key. **"How many of them that exist?" "There are actually two B.C.D keys that exist. I know this because I was given the opportunity to meet one of the owners. However the second owner is unknown."**

" I see the number 22 on it, is there any significance to that?" Aizawa inquired taking another look at it again **. "It simply means it's made of 22 karot gold. Do any of you notice anything else on it?"** I inquired looking at all three of them carefully.

"I see a tiny drawing of a sun" Near spoke up handing the key back to me. **"That's right, that can only mean one thing. Suns Corporation. It's one of the biggest corporations in the world, they are the ones to have created the B.C.D. Why they've created two remains a mystery. The fact that he possess one means that our killer is possibily from the upper class."**

" **What does the sun's corporation have to offer them besides the key?"** Mello questioned. **"A vault"** I answered simply. **"The key is to open a well secured vault, luckily I know the location, and getting in won't be a problem."** "Oh yeah" Aizawa grinned.

"Why is that?" **"Nothing is hidden from you when you're a detective, and you've got a warrant to search" I answered grinning back.**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

We stood before the vault at 9:00am in anticipation. Looking at L, Mello, and Aizawa, I knew that one thought ran through our minds. **What was in there?.** Getting access to the vault was a piece of cake. Hearing the words top notched detectives seemed to scare regular people.

No matter it got the job done.

However the corporation had wealthy clients with private information, so they choose not to reveal their client's name. That was fine by me, being a detective meant having resources. Meaning sooner or later we would find out who the killer is, with whatever information we stumble upon.

 **L unlocked the small vault (small security box) with the key.**

 **As I heard the sound of the lock unclick echo in the silent hall, I could hear my heart thunder in my chest.**

 **What did we expect to find?, was this a clue?, or was this so called skeleton key misleading?. Aizawa and Mello lifted up the heavy cover to reveal photos…**

 **LOTS OF PERSONAL PHOTOS OF MISA…**

 **Misa in her garden, Misa in her bedroom, those were a few by herself.**

 **L slowly picked them up silently. As we rummaged through the litter of photos, the disturbance began. Other photos of Misa were photo shopped, revealed to either being strangled or being stabbed. Photos fell from L's hands, as he backed away from the vault now, his eyes wide but remained expressionless.**

 **Intellects like us thought the same, which is why I knew what emotion took over him.**

 **FEAR…**

 **Aizawa and Mello were about to ask L if he was alright, when I interrupted their thoughts. "Why would we have this?" I said holding up the new item I discovered over my head. It was a pair of earrings in the shape of lighting bolts.**

 **I quickly took a couple of pictures with my cellphone hoping it was a clue, as Mello sprinted after L who was heading into the hallway to the outside door.**

 **(MELLO'S P.O.V)**

I hurried after L, turning just in time to see him push the hallway door that stood not too far from the front entrance. **"L wait!"** I shouted. His steps quickened, as he was almost out the front door. As I struggled to catch up, I thought for a guy who walked with a slouch, he moved fast.

"L" I said quietly putting a hand on his shoulder to make him stop. He did, but he didn't face me. His hands remained in his pocket, as he stood still. **"Let me go Mello"** he said softly. **"I know you're hurting"** I said letting go of his shoulder.

" **You have a right to"** I murmured. **"He outsmarted us Mello. HE OUTSMARTED ME!" L shouted the last three words in anger. I understood how he felt. This psycho attacked the one person who was the closest to him.**

 **He wasn't any ordinary detective, but when it came to L, Near, and I none of us were. "I know" I said reassuringly now. "That doesn't mean that we can't catch him."**

" **He's right" Near agreed suddenly appearing next to us. "If we want to catch this killer before he gets to Misa, we need to stay focused, and not let this unnamed killer get to us." L and I nodded in agreement to Near. He was right, if we wanted to get close enough to our guy, we needed to be on our toes.**

" **I'll be going to the car now" L murmured as he left Near and I to wait for Aizawa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(KILLER'S P.O.V)**

Here I was again in Misa's room, looking around at her pretty little things. My fingertips brushed her Louis Vuitton handbags, to her coco chanel perfumes on her dressing table. I grinned. **Had to hand it to the dumb bitch she had taste. Today was one of the best days in my life.** In the nick of time I realized that my B.C.D key was gone.

I was on the brink of panicking at the time, that the police would trace it back to me, when I realized I could use this situation to my advantage. **So I decided to outsmart them, and replace them with the photos. Those photo shopped pictures were just the beginning as to what I wanted to do to Misa. Oh and the earrings, they'll never be able to trace that back to me.**

Since I had sent those pictures to the t.v station, it had started a panic in Japan. My pictures went viral despite its vulgar content. Police began patrolling neighborhoods where a large number of blondes lived. Blondes were dying their hair black or brown, or God knows what other color, hoping it would take the target off their heads.

What the public didn't understand was that I wasn't killing women who were blonde, rather those that resembled Misa.

 **MISA…**

 **Where was she?.** Since she fled from her house, she seemed to drop off the radar. **I know she was staying with someone but whom?. Fine, if Misa won't come out to play, I'll just have to draw her out, and I have a pretty good idea where to look.**

 **(SAYU'S P.O.V)**

It was three o clock in the afternoon, when Misa placed the sixth empty bowl of food on the coffee table. She lay flat on her back on the ground next to me, in the living room. We turned our heads looking at one another. "How do you feel?" I asked as she grinned back at me.

"If you're talking about my body, I feel like a whale. My moods much better though." I smiled "Glad I could help" I had invited Misa to spend the afternoon at my place, to lift her spirits since the incident that night. After a few cocktails, we decided to literally cook up a storm.

Misa and I have never been close friends, however spending time with one another that afternoon over homemade Chinese food, ice cream, and a few cocktails I felt we were the closest BFFS. "So…" Misa paused sitting up, as she turned back at me grinning slyly.

"What's it like to be with Near?" she questioned boldly. I sat up pulling my hair away from my face, uncomfortable with her unexpected question. Near and I didn't have much in common, but what we did share, was being able to be reserved.

"Well…" I paused fidgeting a bit. "It's okay Sayu if you don't want to" Misa smiled softly. "Sometimes it's complicated. Not because of him, but because I Sayu Yagami has serious issues" "Who hasn't?" Misa snorted stretching out her legs now.

"You think our relationship is perfect?" "Near can be more to himself, but he really tries. To be honest, if it was anyone else knowing about Light, and all my other issues, I don't think anyone would have touched me with a ten foot pole" I sighed.

Suddenly a light breeze blew, and the curtains shifted slightly to see someone standing behind the tree in our yard. While Misa rambled on about relationships, I silently got up and peeped through the window. **There stood Light, staring up at the upstairs window that I had left open.**

" **Oh fuck"** Misa **whispered standing behind me now. She began backing away in fear. "Don't scream" I pleaded softly. She nodded mutely, as she sat on the sofa whimpering.** Looking out the window again, he was still staringup at the window. Hands shaking, I pushed them in my pocket and pulled out my phone.

 **What if I get caught? Would he try to kill me?. While Light looked up I took two pictures with my phone quickly. As his gaze slowly shifted, I jumped away from the window. I could hear my heart drumming in my chest.**

 **DID HE SEE ME?**

I quickly punched in Near's number on my phone and waited. I glanced over at Misa who was rocking back and forth.

 **No answer.**

 **Without thinking I dialed Mello's number. "Come on Come on" I murmured cautiously checking out the window.**

 **HE WAS GONE!.**

 **I moved away from the window again in fear.**

 **WAS LIGHT ATTEMPTING TO GET IN?!**

" **Hello?" Mello's voice came over the receiver made me jump. "This is-is Sayu" I stuttered in fear. "I can't get on to Near. Something's happened. Misa and I are at my house, and we need you to come over to my house….NOW" There was a moment of silence.**

" **Alright, I'll be there"**

 **(MELLO'S P.O.V)**

I lowered my gun as I approached the girls. I checked the entire house, including the yard, and not a person in sight. Staring at them, I could see they were scared out of their minds. Sayu hugged herself with a blank expression on her face.

She kept rocking back and forth. I knelt in front of Misa, and placed my hands on her knees to still her. She slowly gazed up at me, with a desperate look on my face. **What was I supposed to say?. "I know your scared Misa, and that's okay. I made it just in time before he could try anything. Would you like me to call Ryuuzaki so you can hear his voice?."**

 **She nodded mutely.** Wasting no time I dialed his number, and handed my phone to Misa. I made my way to Sayu who was staring at me. **"Are you going to be okay?" I inquired putting a hand on her left shoulder. She didn't answer, instead she handed me her phone.**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

I stared at the gigantic computer screen in wonder. Near and I were staring at a picture that Mello had sent over the phone. "I have to say Near your girlfriend is quite clever" I complimented. "Thanks" he simply stated.

"So it's settled. Our killer isn't Light Yagami, but a look alike" "Yes" Near agreed continuing staring at the photo. **The green eyes, and the T-shirt and jeans, all indicated that this wasn't Light Yagami.** Without those small differences, we would have mistaken him for Light.

 **REMARKABLE….**

I pulled out the skeleton key from my pocket, and turned it around with my fingers. **What was this look alike's connection to Misa?. What had she done in the past to cause this deranged look alike to be after her?.**

 **I NEEDED ANSWERS FROM HER…**

Unpleasant as it may be, digging up her past is one way of shedding light on our killer. I suddenly stopped turning the key around my fingers. I was staring at the bottom edge of the key, to barely see the number two on it.

My eyes widen in realization.

 **Of course!, that's why our look alike was able to outsmart us….**

"Near, I think we overlooked a clue" I handed him the key getting down from my seat. **"Overlooked?"** Near echoed in confusion giving me a questionable stare. I reached for my shoes. **"On the skeleton key there's a number two carved on the edge. I'm not surprised none of you saw it… I barely spotted it. That number two represents something…"**

" **Wait…" Near spoke up. His eyes widen in realization also. "So the number two represents two vaults… We only checked one…" Near's voice trailed off. Leaving Near to his own thoughts, I picked up the phone and contacted Aizawa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(MELLO'S P.O.V)**

" **A fucking look alike?!"** Halle exclaimed. We were in one of the headquarters bathrooms. I was drying my face at the sink, while Halle stared at me dumbfounded at the new info I had told her. "Could you keep it down Halle?" I glanced over at her, a little annoyed that her voice had risen.

"Not because where a couple, means we want others to hear our private conversation." She rested her hands on her hips, and grinned seductively. **"Well look at you,"** she whispered in my ear now. She glided her fingers lightly around my throat.

" **Your all grown up."** I gripped the bathroom sink on either side, getting turned on. Only Halle could make me feel like this. I turned to her letting my hands glide up her butt for a moment, giving it a firm squeeze. **"Want a quickie?,"** she pushed me against the wall, as her face came close to kiss me.

"As tempting as that is," I grinned mischievously. I gently removed her hands to her sides. "I got a lot on my mind right now." Stepping away from me she looked disappointed. "Look," I stated tiredly rubbing my eyes. "I know even though we see each other a lot, we don't get spend time together personally… **I just can't help but wonder if the thought of Light Yagami is ever going to stop torturing us.**

 **The guy's not even here, and where still haunted by him."** I was suddenly angry. Without warning Halle hugged me unexpectedly. A genuine friendly hug. "Take all the time you need Mello. I get it, this is important." I slowly hugged her back grateful that she understood me.

 **(KILLER'S .)**

 **I was in a bad mood again.** Standing over my kitchen counter staring at my hotpocket, that I was going to put in the microwave. Suddenly without thinking, I shoved the frozen hot pocket, and other dishware to the floor violently. **Who was that asshole who looked like a girl, checking out the Yagami's household?!.**

I had to hide in the bushes like a coward. **So one of the girls saw me after all…**

I overlooked the fact that the Yagami household could be home unexpectedly. **Including the nosy neighbors.** It was a good thing I wore a cap, and let my bangs hang over my eyes to confuse inquisitive neighbors.

My plan was to go through an open window, that they usually leave open. **Till that fucking "girl" showed up. That bitch was to blame for this.** If she had stayed put in her mansion, it would have made things easier.

 **I picked up my long kitchen knife.**

 **Running my hands on the cold steel, I realized I was in a mood to kill…**

 **Grinning now I thought: What better way to do it than to kill another Misa?...**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

Misa sat silently looking out my hotel suite window. When she returned from Sayu's that afternoon, I realized that she had retreated into her emotional blackhole again. What I was about to say was going to create more complications in our relationship.

I had to remind myself that questioning Misa was one of my leads in solving this case. After what we discovered in the second vault, I realized we were halfway through solving this case. **"Did Misa do anything in her past with this look alike Light?."** I asked suddenly.

Her head snapped to me in disgust. Her brown eyes flared with anger. **"As a matter a fact I have."** She answered sweetly all of a sudden.

 **I stiffened.**

I knew that tone of voice. I knew what was coming. **"He and I fucked once or twice, just like I did with Light."** She stated spitefully. **"Misa stop it."** I reprimanded softly. **"Why?"** she questioned her voice taking a false innocence. **"Why should i?, don't you want to know my past Ryuuzaki?. All the things I would have done. So let's start:**

 **I was a whore with the look alike…" she continued on. "Have you ever considered Misa, that I'm digging up your past, not because I want to be judgmental, but to solve this case in order to protect you?." Her face now held the expression of regret.**

 **I also knew this look very well. This is when she felt stupid. I could deal with Misa's emotional problems of getting over Light, but I couldn't deal with her being stubborn on helping me with this case.** I got up silently picking up my shoes, indicating I had enough, and that I was going out.

As I finished putting on my shoes, I suddenly heard her respond. " I think I've seen him before, not close up, but from a distance." **"Go on,"** I said my back facing her. "I told Light one afternoon that I saw someone looking just like him, but he said it must have been my imagination.

I tried pointing him out, but by the time I alerted Light he was gone." I sat down slowly, and began questioning her cautiously.

 **FEBRUARY 10** **TH** **3:00AM**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

Once again there was another murder. However, Mello, Near, and I didn't go on the crime scene this time. Instead we had sent Jovanni and Rester to bring us back reports. Truth be told, we had more than enough of seeing dead bodies up close and personal.

 **Especially me.**

Mello suddenly came up from behind, and boldly pushed his hand into my plate, and took a small block of chocolate. I looked over my shoulder annoyed. "How come you haven't challenged this guy back on national t.v?. Just like you did to Kira?."

Mello inquired attempting to take the attention off himself. "That's not a good idea," I answered picking a gummy bears, and shoving it into my mouth. "If we act impulsively he'll figure out what where up to, and retreat further into the shadows where we definitely can't find him."

Mello opened his mouth to say something, at the same time the door opened, and Rester and Jovanni walked in. Rester handed me a brown folder. I quickly took it knowing exactly what was inside, as I ripped it open. "Multiple stab wounds to the side, back and stomach"

Rester stated as I looked at the pictures of another dead girl. Near who was sitting silently playing with his tarot cards suddenly got up and came over. The victim was wearing white long sleeve shirt, with a knee high skirt. "Her shirt's buttoned up." Near observed.

"Suicide victims rarely stab themselves through their clothing." Near stated twirling his hair. "However this victim's shirt is buttoned up, and there's a stab wound definitely murder. Let's also not forget the note that's left to us." Roses are red violets are blue I'm coming along to kill you.

"Near," I said glancing at him now. "You need to contact Sayu soon. Especially after what we found in the second vault." **"Wait what there's a second vault?!"** Mello's jaw dropped open in shock. **"Apparently there is" Near spoke up shuffling his tarot cards.**

" **You won't believe what we found." "Don't tell me more photos again," Mello whined. "Yes there were photos" I spoke up staring at the printed photo of the look alike killer. "Photos of Sachiko Yagami and Light with our look alike as toddlers."**


	8. Chapter 8

**FEBRUARY 11** **TH** **4:00 AM**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

After revealing what Near and I found in the second vault, the entire headquarters went into an uproar. **"What the hell!"** Aizawa shouted in anger snatching up the picture of Sachiko, Light and his lookalike as toddlers. "Didn't see that coming" Rester scratched his head puzzled.

"I'm sorry!" Jovanni exclaimed. **"What the fuck!" "How is this fucking possible?"** Aizawa stared at Rester outraged. "Hey don't look at me!" Rester said putting his hands in the air. "I didn't create the monster" **"As usual it leads back to Light Yagami"** Jovanni swore hitting a table.

" **Everyone please remain carlm!"** I shouted unexpectedly. The shouting was becoming irritating. The room quickly became silent. "Also please limit the use of your derogatory language" I stated hating up scene words. "Based on my deduction, I've come up with a conclusion" I stated turning towards my allies.

" **Our lookalike and Light must be identical twins…" "No way!"** Jovanni exclaimed in disbelief. **"No that can't be!"** Aizawa protested. "I've known Mr and Mrs Yagami for a long time now, and I'm definitely sure that they only had two kids" **"It's not impossible"** Near's voice was suddenly heard.

He was playing with his train set. He looked up and stared at us. **"You need to remember something Aizawa, no matter how long you know someone, people keep secrets" "May be Light,"** Aizawa argued stubbornly. **"Not Mr and Mrs Yagami. They weren't that sort of people."** "Before you jump to conclusions Aizawa, let's consider something."

I stated. "If we can gain access to Soichiro Yagami's confidential files we'll know if he has secrets." I explained staring at Aizawa who looked pleased. "Oh there's something else you all should know." I said staring at Rester and Jovanni now.

" **Our lookalike started killing on the 8** **th** **of February at 1:00am, the 9** **th** **of February at 2:00am, 10** **th** **of February 3:00am, and today February 11** **th** **4:00am the most recent murder. Judging by the time of these murders, we see that our killer has a pattern. I predict the next killing will be at 5:00am."**

"I've managed to access the Soichiro files on our database" Mello interrupted, as he typed quickly on the computer. A picture of Soichiro Yagami appeared on the left side of the screen with the information. Everyone including myself took a moment to read the info on the screen. I frowned, as Aizawa grinned in triumph. "Soichiro Yagami deceased, surviving family and kin: Wife :Sachiko Yagami, Children: Light and Sayu Yagami" he read aloud.

 **(MISA'S P.O.V)**

Opening my front door slowly, I glanced around at home. I hadn't been in it for days. Dropping my Nike travelling bag next to the front door. Halle who was assigned to stay with me, until the case was solved .She closed the front door behind us. Looking around my den, I realized that I felt strange in my own home.

I no longer felt comfortable like I used to. **I didn't want to be left alone.** I sat on the sofa tucking my blonde hair behind my ears. "Misa…" Halle sat next to me now looking at me pitifully. "Are you alright?" "I don't know" I answered suddenly missing Ryuuzaki.

I pulled my legs under me, when it hit me… I had plans for a big party on valentine's day at my home. "Oh my God Halle!" I exclaimed springing up from the couch like a spring. "I told all my celebrity friends to come to my house on valentine's day,I haven't planned anything!"

"You know Misa," Halle said. "Are you sure it's a good idea, especially if there's someone out to kill you?" "Everything's going to be ok" I answered confidently forcing a smile. I headed to the nearest bathroom. Even I didn't believe that.

 **OoOoOo**

I had just finished using the toilet, and was now washing my hands. **How was I going to plan a party with a killer who wanted me dead on the loose?.** I didn't know how, but I was gonna try. As I switched off the tap, **that's when I noticed it…**

A pair of shiny gold lightning bolt earrings on my right. I held them in front of my face for a moment .These definitely weren't mine, which probably was one of the maids, **however why did they seem so familiar?.** I decided to take a picture of it instead, because I vaguely remember Ryuuzaki giving a description of the exact earring.

After taking the picture I put the earring back in its orginal position, and debated if I should send the picture to Ryuuzaki.

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

" **Near I always knew you were an asshole!"** Sayu shouted as she glared at me, as I handed her the salad. "I'm being serious Sayu. You keep saying no, but I think your mother knows something" We had finished setting the table for lunch, since we were having lunch with her mother.

Sayu was now staring at the picture that L and I had found in the second vault again in worry. Suddenly we heard a car pull up on the driveway. I peeped out the window to see Sayu's mother coming out of her car. **"Your mother's here"** I stated closing the curtains.

" **Don't show her this yet"** Sayu pleaded suddenly. I turned to her, we heard the front door open. "Just for now" she pleaded again. I nodded mutely realizing that Sayu Yagami was afraid of what she would find out.

 **OoOoOo**

Sayu and I sat together opposite Sachiko Yagami. I noted that Sachiko ate her soup poised as usual. "So mom how was your morning?" Sayu asked lamely. "It was alright" Sachiko looked up and smiled. I looked over at Sayu who avoided my gaze.

If I wanted answers I had to face this dead on. " " I called suddenly looking her dead in the eye. **"What was Light Yagami's childhood like?" Mrs Yagami froze as my out of the blue question had caused her to focus on me. "Why the question Near?"**

 **She asked casually, but I could hear her nervous tone. "Even though the Kira case was solved, we still needed info about Light" I lied. "Light was… exceptional even as a child." she answered trying to dismiss my question. I wasn't satisfied.**

" **Did Light know anyone around his age, when he was little that might have influenced his negative thinking?" Soichiro tensed up. She didn't answer. Instead she picked at her food silently. "Mrs Yagami there's more to Light past before Sayu's birth, that even Sayu doesn't know isn't there?'**

 **She froze not daring to look me in the eye. "What are you hiding Mrs Yagami?" "How dare you!" she whispered in anger glaring daggers at me. "Mom-" Sayu began to say. "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore" With that she got up from the table, throwing down her spoon, and picked up her coat and left the house.**

 **(SAYU'S P.O.V)**

" **Why would you do that!" I yelled angry at Near who just stared at me calmly. "Sayu" he said putting his hands on my shoulders firmly, something he never does. "Your mother couldn't answer any of my questions, she felt so cornered that she ran from me… Your mother is hiding something Sayu…"**

 **He was right. When Near began to question her, I could see nervousness all over my face, and her body. She couldn't even look Near in the eye!. Knowing my mother, she only reacted like this when she had something to hide. "Sayu" Near's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.**

 **I walked past him without a word, and opened a drawer nearby. "This is my mom's extra key to her bedroom" Raising it to his face.**

 **OoOoOo**

Opening mom's door quietly Near and I decided to snoop for clues in mom's bedroom. I couldn't help but think of that picture Near had shown me. **Why would mom hide this?, Did Dad know at some point?, How many dark secrets did my family have?.**

I began looking through my drawers ,her jewelry boxes and still nothing. I paused realizing Near was just staring at me. "Why aren't you helping me?" I asked confused. "I think your looking in the wrong places." "Oh yeah" I scoffed. "Take your best shot" I challenged him to start searching.

He walked towards my mother's dresser, he slowly raised his hand to point at something that was sticking out of the corner. **"The key to solving a case is paying attention to detail"** he stated. I pulled the dresser forward so we could see the back of the dresser more clearly.

"Oh my God" I whimpered as Near smirked. **What we were both staring at was an exact photo of my mom, Light and his lookalike smiling happily into the camera.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **(KILLER'S P.O.V)**

Today was February 13th. Yesterday and today, I murdered two more look alike Misa's. **It felt good.** Today I was feeling great for reaching this far. I openly challenged the greatest detective in the world, I had no obstruction in killing Misa's look alikes, and the police had no idea how I was getting in and out of Misa's mansion.

I grinned, as I watched Misa move around busily getting ready for her big valentine party. I was watching her on my tablet through the tiny high tech computer cameras, cameras I placed around her house again. My grin widened, as I realized if they couldn't figure out how I was lurking around Misa's place, meant they didn't know who I am.

That thought made me even more confident. Keep planning your big party Misa, **it will be your last… This time I was going to get rid of you for good. THERE WOULD BE NO MISTAKES…**

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

Standing in my bedroom at headquarters, I changed my shirt, as I worried about Sayu. The photo that Sayu and I found confirmed my suspicion about Mrs. Yagami, **and it devastated Sayu.** Suddenly, I could hear Sayu's soft whimpers that immediately interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to see Sayu crying. "What's wrong?." **"I have a-another crazy brother. Its too much.."** I sat next to her as, I pulled her into my arms. I didn't say anything. She didn't need words. She needed to know that I would be there for her. Which I was going to do.

"I don't want to go home tonight. Can I sleep over?," she asked looking up. "Yes" I answered pulling her closer. "That's fine."

 **(L'S )**

I stared at the bizarre photo of Mrs. Yagami, and Light and the look alike who were toddlers at the time. **So Light Yagami had an identical twin… Who would have thought?.** To be honest if I was told this without any evidence, I wouldn't have believed it.

I looked around me to see both the task force, and the SPK members in deep discussion about the case. I decided it was time to break them up, and get down to business. "Everyone!," I spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but it's time to discuss what we know."

Both teams agreed and gathered around me. "When Misa was attacked she claimed her attacker was Light Yagami. When we discovered this piece of information, we decided it was highly impossible. Mello and I were killed by the notebook, and we were revived by Near using the death eraser."

(Previous story fake it till you make it). "So it's safe to say without the deatheraser you can't be revived. This made me suspect that Light Yagami wasn't alive. However this small clue wasn't enough to confirmed my suspicions." "It was when we digged up Light's grave," Aizawa stated.

"Yes that's right. The fact that he's rotting in his grave, and not missing from it means that he's not alive. Which brings us to this question: **Why was the killer using Light Yagami's name? What was the connection?."** "I remember we thought he was a copycat," Jovanni spoke up.

"That's right." I answered switching on the computer monitor, and worked on getting access to the security cameras in Misa's home. "Thanks to our killer, we were able to rule that out. I don't know if any of you noticed, but our killer isn't as smart as he's cracked up to be."

"Why'd you say that?" Rester inquired. "Simply because he revealed himself to Misa and Sayu. If you recall from both of their descriptions, our killer looked exactly like Light, however he had green eyes, and wore T-shirt and jeans. Misa even said he sounded different.

 **The colour of Light Yagami's eyes are brown, he's always dressed formally when he's out in public, and the fact that his use to be friend Misa, can't identify his voice as Light Yagami's, all lead up to the fact that this individual is a look alike."**

I paused giving both teams time to process all of the information. "However when we discovered the B.C.D key, that lead to the second vault, we got more than we bargained for. We are definitely sure that our killer isn't just a look alike." I paused holding up the "golden photo."

" **Our killer is Light Yagami's identical twin…" "That's where your wrong L!,"** Aizawa argued. **"We checked Soichiro confidential file remember?, and he doesn't have a third child!."** Aizawa protested. "That's true Aizawa, but my theory is still correct," I said turning to Near.

"I'll let Near explain it to you. Near?."

 **(NEAR'S )**

I explained to both teams what Sayu and I discovered in her mother's room, while I played with my tarot cards. I handed the photo over to Rester. **"My God"** Rester whispered. **"It's the exact photo."** Rester handed the photo to Aizawa, giving him the look that he really was wrong.

"Since the photo is legitimate, L's theory about the Yagami's having three kids is correct." **"How!,"** Aizawa demanded. "L would you do the honours?,"I asked as L turned and typed away on the computer. Suddenly Sachiko Yagami picture appeared on the left of the screen as her

Personal information appeared below. Both teams took a moment to read the info. **"SHIT"** Aizawa stated in disbelief. **"I don't believe this." "Sachiko Yagami husband deceased, children: Light Yagami, Sayu Yagami, and Seth Yagami." Jovanni read aloud.**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

I texted Misa and asked how she was going. She texted back saying that she was fine. I stared at the gigantic screen, to see Misa instructing maids, as to where she wanted her expensive decorations to go. She seemed to be getting back to her old self which made me very relieved.

I wasn't happy with the idea of her going home so soon, but she insisted. "Sending you a photo now," I read Misa's text aloud. "I remember vaguely you mentioned this." I waited for her next message. As I saw the photo, **I nearly dropped the phone in panic.**

 **It was the pair of lightning bolt earrings.**

"Ryuuzaki are you alright?," Jovanni asked stepping closer to me in worry.

 **I didn't answer.**

 **THIS CAN'T BE….**

 **I dialed Misa's number quickly. "Hello," Misa answered cheerfully. "Listen to me Misa," I spoke quickly. "I'm going to ask you some questions. I want you to respond to my questions with either a yes or no. Understood?." "Yes." "I want you to have Halle with you at all times. Do you understand?."**

" **Yes." "Reason being you're in a lot of danger right now, but do not panic understand?." "Yes." "As dangerous as this is, you're the only person that might be able to draw out our killer from the shadows. Understand?." "Yes" she answered.**

 **I glanced at the screen to see she was trying to be casual, as she forced a smile. "Put Halle on the phone, and remember don't panic." I emphasized.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

Misa stood on her balcony looking in at her party. She could see her living room, and dining room from where she stood. The chandelier vibrated at the bass of the music that blared through the mansion. Misa also saw her celebrity friends smoking, dancing and taking selfies.

As Misa looked on, she realized she regretted keeping a party in the first place. She realized these weren't the people she wanted to be with. Just as she was about to step back inside, one of her maids appeared. "Could I speak with you its about,-" "I know Lisa," Misa interrupted.

"Why don't we go to my library, where it would be a lot more quiet." Misa stated walking past the maid. Misa discreetly pulled out her cellphone, and checked the time, as her heart hammered in her chest. **"Seven am,"** she whispered in fear.

 **OoOoOo**

In the library Misa switched on a small lamp, as she went through a few papers her desk. Even though a small lamp was switched on, the room was dim litted. So much so, that Misa didn't see the maid pull out a kitchen knife from her pocket.

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you,"** L's voice was suddenly heard through the shadows. Misa swung around not in surprise, but with relief. As the maid turned around startled, members of the Task force and the SPK came out of the shadows, guns drawned.

The maid silently stared back at them blankly. The maid's eyes slowly fell back on L who finally revealed himself. **"Can you feel it?, the feeling of defeat?."** L was holding a wet wash cloth in his hand, he threw it towards the maid who caught it. **"Wipe off the makeup that you're wearing, and take off the contacts now, or be shot on sight." L commanded.**

" **Misa I want you to see with your own two eyes," L said to Misa.** As the maid wiped off the makeup, Misa watched as powder dripped onto the maid's uniform. The maid then dropped the cloth to the ground, staring at Misa now. Misa gasped in fear as she took a step back.

" **No you-you can't be," Misa stuttered. The maid slowly removed the last contact from his eyes… No longer was an innocent maid standing in front of them, but Light's identical twin. "I have to admit you were clever," L spoke up pushing his hands into his pockets casually.**

" **But not clever enough. That explains how you were able to get in and out without being able to detected, however you forgot one little detail: those lightning bolt earrings. Had we not discovered them in the vault, I might not have tracked you down. I spotted you on with them yesterday."**

" **How did you-" "You didn't think we wouldn't monitor Misa's home?, we put cameras everywhere. I now know who you are. Thanks to my other allies, besides the Task force and the SPK. We also figured out your connection to the Yagami household."**

 **The killer tensed up at L's last words. "Your birth mother's name is Sachiko Yagami and she gave birth to you and Light." The killer's eyes held rage as he stared back at L. "The fact that your Light Yagami's twin is only half of it. After discovering who you were, and your connection to Light,**

 **I did some additional research on you and Sachiko. Tell me have you ever heard of Supecundation?." The killer didn't answer. "Turns out that it can happen to those who give birth to multiple children at the same time. There are two types of twins women give birth to:**

 **Fraternal twins ( Not identical) and the Identical twins. However in your case you and Light somehow bent the rules of science. As I said before Fraternal twins are not identical and share fifty percent genetics. However you and Light are identical and fraternal at the same time."**

" **How is that possible?," Misa spoke up staring back and forth at L and the killer nervously. "It's simple actually. Fraternal twins result, when two separate sperm fertilize two separate eggs in the womb. In other words what I'm saying is that Light Yagami is Soichiro Yagami's son, but you weren't."**

" **What are you saying Ryuuzaki?," Misa asked confused. Her eyes widened in realization. "Are you saying that Sachiko Light's mother had an affair?." "Yes. Sachiko Yagami slept with someone at the time she was pregnant with Light. Mr. Yagami found out from the doctors that one of the twins were not his, and they made the decision to give away**

 **Seth Yagami as a toddler, because it would have been an end to their marriage." "Oh my God," Misa whimpered listening to this mind shattering revelation. "All this time I thought you were just a cross dresser…"she said to the killer who stared at her hatefully.**

" **Tell me Seth Yagami" L spoke up looking the killer dead in the eye. "What do you have against Miss Amane?. What did she do to you, to make you go on a rampage, and kill all those innocent women who look exactly like her?." L demanded.**

" **That blonde bitch was responsible for me not seeing my brother in the first place!," the killer screamed taking a step forward in Misa's direction. "Not another step!" Rester shouted aiming his automatic at the killer. The killer halted but glared at Rester.**

" **I put a letter in the mailbox addressed to Light around the time Kira existed. I saw Misa take out the letter ,open it, read it and teared it up." The killer hissed at Misa. "That was your letter!" Misa stated in shock. "I thought it was someone who figured out that Light was-."**

" **Don't give him any relevant information about Light's past!," L interrupted, not wanting Light's twin to know that Light was Kira. "In the letter you didn't mention that he was your brother how come?," Misa inquired confused. "I wanted to tell him in person" he spat.**

 **He then turned to L. "What does she know that you don't want me to know about my brother?" the killer demanded. L didn't respond. "I know my brother's dead. I found out that much, did you have anything to do with it!." Still no answer from L.**

 **Without warning the killer moved forward to attack L. Shots rang out as the killer fell to the ground. He was suddenly bleeding from his feet. Rester came up to the screaming killer, and kicked away the knife. "I warned you. Jovanni the handcuffs!." Rester commanded.**

 **Misa ran over to L burying her face in his chest. "Get me out of here," Misa said tearfully to L. "Anywhere but here." L who stared back with sadness in his eyes nodded mutely. As he lead Misa out of her library, Mello and Near came out of the shadows, who saw the whole thing.**

 **They watched as they cuffed the killer by the hands, while he cried out in pain.**

" **Its finally over" Mello stated turning to Near. "Yes, it is."**

 **(L'S P.O.V)**

As I sat behind Misa looking out at the ocean, I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. After taking her away from the library, I arranged for my transportation to take us out to the beach. Thankfully it was just us on the beach. We listened to the sounds of the ocean with drinks in our hands, that we picked up on the way.

"Happy valentine's day Misa," I whispered in her ears. "Happy valentine's day Ryuuzaki," she whispered back turning her head a bit to see me. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and contentment. "Remind me the next time I plan to keep a party on valentine's day, that it's a stupid idea." she stated.

"Why'd you say that?." I questioned. "Look where I am. I realized that only person I wanted to spend my day with is you…" With that I turned her head slightly and kissed her. Hearing her say those words made my heart speed up a beat.

 **(MELLO'S P.O.V)**

I guided Halle to her seat since I had her blindfolded. Once seated I removed her blindfold. I watched as she gasped in amazement. I had took her to one of the most expensive restaurants in Japan. **"Mello,"** was the only word she said in amazement.

"I wanted to make up for the time we haven't been spending together." I explained taking a seat opposite her. A waiter came over as planned. "Red wine for you and the lady sir?," the waiter asked. She continued to stare in wonder at me. "What?," I asked wanting to know

What was on her mind? "Your amazing Mello," she said grinning now. I grinned as I felt my masculine pride soar. "I propose a toast," I said raising my wine glass. "What are we toasting to?" Halle asked raising hers as well.

" **To new beginnings,"** I answered as our glass collided.

 **(NEAR'S P.O.V)**

Sayu and I sat on her roof top, and watched the fireworks. As I watched her look on at the fireworks she suddenly spoke. "Thank you for helping with the case." "Your welcome," I answered. "I think I finally can get some closure on my family, and their dark secrets."

Without warning I got closer, and turned her face in my direction and kissed her. When we pulled apart she had turned red with embarrassment. "What was that for?," "Nothing." I answered pulling out my phone. I stretched my hand forward to the sky with the screen facing us as I grinned.

Sayu's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you didn't want any pictures, especially of yourself?." I quickly saved it and whispered in her ears.

" **You're the exception."**

 **THE END.**


End file.
